


Let, Me Burn To The Ground

by radioactivesunflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Boxing, Dark, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic, just like fire, steve is dealing with some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can feel the control starting to snap. The terrors, the memories. The rage inside coming out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let, Me Burn To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic. Pink - Just like fire, is the inspiration for this fic. Forewarning its a dark piece. 
> 
> not edited, all mistakes are my own

_I know that I'm running out of time_  
I want it all, mmm, mmm  
And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off  
I want it on, mmm, mmm  
And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher  
Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars  
Even when I give it all away  
I want it all, mmm, mmm

The sweat rolled down his back as he hit the punching bag over and over again. Anger and heat coiling deep in his bones and muscles, his skin feeling buzzing with barely containing the rage burning in his soul. Quick, left, right, uppercut, shift left, then right, never stop moving, never stop.

_We came here to run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it_

If he stopped he would die. Push, push, one foot in front of another. No matter what happens don’t stop moving. If you stopped the terror and horror, the bloodshed the darkness in his soul would be cave in on him and he would drown.

 _Just like fire, burning up the way_  
_If I can light the world up for just one day_  
_Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
_No one can be just like me any way_  
_Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
_I'mma disappear when they come for me_  
_I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_  
_No one can be just like me any way_  
_Just like fire, uh_

He was burning and everything was burning around him. The sting of his rawing knuckles was the one string holding him to the world. Keeping him grounded as he gritted his teeth and reached back his fist slamming it into the bag as if it was personally trying to assault him. Placing his weight on the ball of his foot, he swung the other around doing a roundhouse kick. There was no break in the beating. Fist, fist, kick, kick. It became a dance losing himself in the rhythm of his rage.

 _So look I came here to run it_  
_Just cause nobody's done it_  
_Y'all don't think I can run it_  
_But look, I've been here, I've done it_  
_Impossible? Please_  
_Watch, I do it with ease_  
_You just gotta believe_  
_Come on, come on with me_

Breathing faster than normal he could feel the muscles start to scream in protest of his movement but he didn’t let that stop. If he didn’t beat this bag he was going to unleash this on someone or something else. Scared for those around him he knew that he would have to let himself be okay with the use of the bag.

Hit after hit he looked mad. No break in between beats, not slowing down a fraction of a second. Running and trying to tame the darkness that laid in his soul, the memories in his mind.

With a last punch his body gave up, crumbling to the floor he screamed. Letting out all that was trapped under the control he held over himself. Burning to the ground, consumed.

_Just like fire, burning up the way_

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need to write something on the darker side. Relate a lot to Steve so this was more of something for therapy than anything. Literally threw this together.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @ supersealmcgarrett.tumblr.com


End file.
